


Moonlight

by maxsyn



Category: Colson Baker, MGK, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician), dominic harrison
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsyn/pseuds/maxsyn
Summary: sad little boys
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Moonlight

As his eyes opened to the hazy orange sunlight outside, one thought emerged from his grief-stricken mind. " _I'm late_."

"Fuck!" he shouted to the empty apartment. Simply sitting up seemed daunting to his constant depressive mood, but it was worse than lying awake in bed, possibly worrying his best friend. His pale, lanky arm reached for his phone. It hesitantly typed into the contact search bar "Dom". There, the number gleamed. He pressed it and sat up.

————

A neon pink phone ran earbuds up to Dominic's ears. " _Y'know I keep that candy, yeah_ ," the song played. Dominic looked out the window solemnly. He wasn't being his usual energetic self. A soft, phone-recorded melody played from his phone. Something his best friend had recorded. The sudden ring abruptly pulled him from the melancholy. The name "Colson" with pink and black hearts phosphoresced on the screen.

Dominic jumped. "Everybody shut the fuck up!" he yelled, his thick British accent striking every word he spoke. The car was already a near dead silence. The only noise emitted was the quiet hum of "Song 2" by Blur which played on the car's stereo, to which Tom —who was in the passenger seat— paused.

"Colson! Where the fuck are you, mate?" Dominic asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Dom, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I woke up so late, I—"

"You're still at home?" Dominic's voice was laced with a disquiet consternation. The sudden drop in his tone struck Colson in his gut.

"Dommy, I'm sorry, I'll—"

"No, man, just... It doesn't matter, it's fine if you don't come... You should've just... said..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. The same wave of dejection had flushed over Dominic once more. "We're going rollerblading." His voice was quiet. "I don't even know if you remember me saying I wanted to," he murmured, unsure if Colson heard — which he kinda hoped he didn't. "I hope I see you..."

Dominic hung up before Colson could say another word. Colson's arm slumped to his side. Lividity overwhelming him briefly. His sullen mood continued switching between upset and worthless to exasperated as he got dressed. Not that getting dressed was much for him. The covers of colour borne across his chest in tattoos were a shirt of their own. 

He held onto orange, grid-patterned pants, recollecting back to an interview he did with Dominic. 

_Colson had high-fived Dominic while his hand was broken. Immediately, he pulled back and apologized, laughing it off along with Dominic who pretended he was hurt. "I'm joking," Dominic tittered and grazed Colson's thigh. It wasn't much, but had the camera been off and they'd been alone, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He had already been good at controlling himself, letting everyone around them simply wave away their chemistry, calling them " really close friends". The only times they were clearly in love was when they were both drunk — which was actually quite frequent. There were many videos and pictures of them looking at each other in a way that—_

Colson dropped the pants to the floor, deciding to wear something else. Off his dresser, he picked up a white shirt with the word "HEARTBREAKER" printed across the chest. " _Ironic_ ," he thought. Colson slipped on the long-sleeve and brown-ish pants with patches sewn sprawled across the legs. A pink chain laid across his dresser. He picked it up. He used to wear pink often until he met Dominic. " _It always looked better on him_." He put on the chain anyway.

Colson looked in the mirror. It was cracked at the edges from throwing Dominic against it. "I should hurry." He slipped on checkered shoes and decamped. 

A soft summery breeze hit Colson as he stepped out to his car. He turned on the radio. "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis was in the middle of playing. "Oh, fuck you!" Colson shouted at the box, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. He sat there, leaning back in the seat. A thought emanated. " _What if I didn't go? Maybe he'll be better off if I just.._." He immediately sat up, thinking back to Dominic's soft mewl, asking to see him. "Fuck it, I'll go."

————

Colson parked the car and ran immediately into the building. He would have ran straight into the rink if he had not been stopped by security. Deciding he would rather not be arrested on Dominic's birthday, he begrudgingly paid the entrance fee and forcefully put on rollerblades. He walked as fast as he could in the shoes. He recognized the 5'10, dark figure slowly ghosting around the wooden floors. Colson couldn't bear to see his moonlight falter. He immediately glided onto the rink, nearly slipping at first. He slid up to Dominic, nearly crashing into him as he slowed down.

Colson held onto his shoulders, to which Dominic looked up at him. The slow, neon strobe lighting shone on his face, lightening his eyeshadow-black coloured tear-stains. The once sorrowful face Dominic wore faded to complete bliss. "Colson—"

Rather than listening to Dominic incessantly ramble, he kissed him. Dominic resisted the urge to lift his leg for fear that he would slip on account of the rollerblades. Colson pulled back finally, holding Dominic's head in his hand. "I love you," Dominic said in a near-whisper.

"I love you too."


End file.
